WCP-01 Pawn
* * |developed into= |variants= |unit type=Limited Production Multi-Purpose Mobile Suit |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Wolf Pack |known pilots=*Seven Cecilia *Eight Cecilia *Nine Cecilia *Ten Cecilia *Eleven Cecilia *Twelve Cecilia *Thirteen Cecilia *Fourteen Cecilia |height=20.5 meters |weight= |power plant=Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor |propulsion= |armaments=*2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS *2 x Rocket Anchor *2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber |system features=*Sensor Antenna *Hand Plugs * *Hardpoints for *Hardpoints for *Hardpoints for |optional equipment=*Beam Sub-Machine Gun **Grenade Launcher *Type 71-44 Improved Sniper Beam Rifle *2 x Grenade Rack (mounted on hip racks) **8 x Grenade ***Fragmentation ***High explosive ***Thermite incendiary ***Flash ***Smoke *"Flint Wire" *2 x Beam Shield Generator **2 x Beam Boomerang *P205QX Sky Striker **2 x Beam Saber/Beam Gun **2 x Multi-Purpose Missile Pods *P206QX Buster Striker **350mm Gun Launcher **94mm High-energy Rifle *P207QX Sea Striker **Phonon Maser High Energy Cannon **2 x 533mm 8-barrel Multi-Purpose Missile Launcher **4 x Close Combat Spike |unique aspects= |armour=*Laminated (Outer Layer) * (inner Layer) |accommodation=Pilot only, Cockpit in Torso |affiliation= |universe=Cosmic Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The WCP-01 Pawn is a multi-purpose mobile suit created by Wolf Pack Technology & Combat Characteristics As its name suggests, the Pawn is designed to fun as a frontline unit. Although its outward appearance somewhat resembles the EA's mass-produced mobile suits, its capabilities are far from average. Using data on the latest ZAFT and EA suits (which it would no doubt be fighting sooner or later), as well as the powerful Freedom Gundam and versatile CGUE Breaker, this suit is not to be underestimated. For combat, the suit features a fairly standard, balanced armament of beam sabers, CIWS, and hand-held beam weapons. It true abilities, however, are in its versatility. The Pawn is capable of using just about any mass-produced weapon in addition to its own unique weapons which include a pair of optional beam shield generators with beam boomerangs, several different types of grenades, and a set of custom striker packs, allowing the Pawn to be used in a variety of situations. The Pawn also has a few defensive features as well, including the use of double layered armor. The outer layer is laminated armor, designed to protect against beam weapons, and the inner layer consists of phase-shift armor for projectiles. For mobility, the Pawn feature several thrusters mounted throughout its body. Finally, the Pawn has a refined sensor package, giving it advanced detection abilities to the point of being able to detect units cloaked with Mirage Colloid. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :The Pawn mounts a pair of 76mm CIWS in the head. Despite being located in the head, these weapons are actually the same as the hand-carried versions used by ZAFT's mobile suits. They fire a type of armor piercing round designated "APSV," this round is extraordinarily powerful, allowing the machine guns to be used as both a long range, anti-mobile suit weapon and a CIWS for firing at ships and aircraft, intercept missiles, and to destroy small vehicles. ;*Rocket Anchors :Each wrist mounts a single anchor. These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to throw a mobile suit over a small distance. These anchors are also able to quickly hack into another machines computer and steal the data stored on it. ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber :The Pawn retains the two hip-mounted beam sabers from the Freedom, which are assumed to have a greater output. The beam sabers are stored on the rear waist armor. ;*Beam Sub-machine Gun :After the introduction of beam weapons, Wolf Pack responded by designing their own, using previous weapons as a base. While its shots are weaker than those of standard beam rifles, its rate of fire was much greater. To reduce the cost, the beam sub-machine gun uses the same frame as the older 52mm Sub-Machine Gun, allowing it to use the same grenade launcher. ;*Type 71-44 Improved Sniper Beam Rifle :Taken from the MBF-M1A M1A Astray, This sniper rifle is accurate up to an incredible 400 kilometers (comparable to a battleship's beam cannons). Thanks to this weapon, the suit is capable to shooting down enemy units over a long range. ;*Grenades :The Pawn can hold up to eight grenades in the optional storage racks on its hips as well as a ninth in the beam submachine gun's grenade launcher. Five different types can be used, including fragmentation, high-explosive, and smoke grenades. ;*"Flint Wire" :This unique, handheld, wire-guided weapon is launched on a line and entangles an enemy. After which, the wire will release a massive amount of heat and electricity. The electricity will fry the enemies' electronics and electrocute the pilot, while the heat melts through the armor and the wire cuts them to pieces. ;*Beam Shield Generator :Each of the Pawn's forearms is capable of mounting a beam shield generator. These generate powerful beam shields that allow the Pawn to defend itself from even high-output beam cannons. The beam shields can also be used offensively, such as blocking a beam saber and ramming a mobile suit. ;*"Messer 2" Beam Boomerang :Stored on the beam shield generators are a pair of beam boomerangs. They are throwing weapons that use the physics of a boomerang to return to their owner, often catching enemy units by surprise. They are upgraded forms of the Sword Strike's "Midas Messer" beam boomerangs. Unlike previous models, the Pawn's beam boomerangs also double as beam knives. These versatile weapons can be used in a wide variety of ways, such as distracting opponents, or to destroy several enemy units in its trajectory. Striker/Silhouette/Wizard Packs Taking notice of ZAFT's and the EA's use variable equipment, Wolf Pack fitted the Pawn with adaptable hardpoints that allow it to use any back mounted equipment as long as it has enough time to convert the weapons. Despite this, the Pawn is usually equiped with custom striker packs manufactered by Wolf Pack including: ;*P205QX Sky Striker :The striker most commonly used by the Pawn, it was designed as a combination of the Alie Striker which granted superior mobility in space, but failed to provide flight in the atmosphere and the Jet Striker which allowed flight in the atmosphere and carried a variety of weapons, but couldn't be used in space. The Sky Striker grants the highest speed and maneuverability in space and allows the Pawn to fly under its own power in Earth's atmosphere. ;*Beam Saber/Beam Gun :The beam sabers employed by the Sky Striker are unique in that they double as fire-linked beam guns. ;*Multi-Purpose Missile Pods :Mounted on hardpoints on the underside of the sky striker's wings. The pods can fire a barrage of missiles that are effective against multiple types of target. ;*P206QX Buster Striker :The standard Striker Pack for long-range combat. Based on the cancelled striker pack of the EA, the Buster Striker mounts the combinable gun launcher and energy rifle used by the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam. ;*350mm Gun Launcher :Carried on the left side, it is the front weapon in the Anti-Armor Shotgun combination. A projectile weapon akin to a railgun, which uses electromagnetic forces to launch projectiles. In addition to solid shells, the gun-launcher can fire armor-piercing and high explosive rounds. ;*94mm High-energy Rifle :Carried on the right side, it is the front weapon in the Hyper Impulse Long Range Sniper Rifle combination. Being of larger caliber than other beam rifles, it can fire at a longer range and with more power than standard mobile suit weapons. ;*P207QX Sea Striker :The standard for underwater combat, consists of a backpack which folds over the mobile suit's head when in use. It carries a variety of weapons and systems that are best suited for use underwater. ;*Phonon Maser High Energy Cannon :For ranged combat the suit is equipped with a single phonon maser high energy cannon, the energy weapon for underwater battle, on the backpack. ;*533mm 8-Tube Multi-Purpose Missile Launchers :Mounted on each shield is a high explosive missile launcher. While ZAFT mobile suits have 6-7-tube missile launchers, they were limited to one missile per launch tube, the Sea Stiker has a pair of 8-tube missile launchers, with each tube carrying a three-missile magazine for additional salvos. ;*Close Combat Spikes : For close combat the sea striker features four retractable close combat spikes, with two spikes mounted in each shield. ;*Geschmeidig Panzer :Mounted inside the two shields, is a so-called "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor. Although the main purpose of this system is to move through water and counteract water pressure, it can also deflect energy as well as physical attacks, granting the suit a powerful defense. The system uses a variant of the Mirage Colloid particles, which are beam deflecting and held in place by the powerful magnetic fields generated by the shields. ;*Tail extension : The backpack is equipped with a tail extension, which mounts an ultra-long-wave antenna, a sonar array and an anchor. The first two features grant the suit advanced sensor capabilities underwater. ;*Sensors :Besides the ones mounted on the tail extension, the backpack is equipped with a variety of sensors, granting it superior sensor capabilities compared to other suits. These sensors include IR sensors, a sonar, lorenzini sensors and several ultra-low-light cameras. Special Equipment Sensor Antenna Mounted on the head is an advanced sensor system with much greater range than that of a standard mobile suit. A special feature of this sensor is its ability to detect object that are cloaked with Mirage Colloid. In addition to locating targets, it can be used to jam enemy sensors for a limited degree of stealth. Hand Plugs As a successor to the CGUE Breaker, the Pawn is equipped with specialized hand plugs which allow the suit to use both Orb and EA MS weapons. They can also emit beam weapon-like energy which could be used as a emergency weapon, for example to temporarily blind enemies, damaging sensors, or block beam attacks. Phase Shift Armor The inner layer of the Pawn's armor uses Phase-Shift. Mirage Colloid Stealth System The stealth system is a field of microscopic prisms held in magnetic suspension around the mobile suit. History Coming Soon! Gallery grenade rack.jpg|Optional Grenade Racks beam-shield.JPG|Beam Shield with Beam Boomerang sky-striker.jpg|Sky Striker Beam Submachine Gun.jpg|Beam Submachine Gun buster-striker.jpg|Buster Striker sea-striker.jpg|Sea Striker Type71-44.jpg|Beam Sniper Rifle Rocket Anchor.jpg|Rocket Anchor Category:Cosmic Era